


Jealousy | Ally Mayfair-Richards

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [10]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Original Female Character(s), Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Since Ally was elected for senator our life became a mess, every day we had to work until late but at least we were together. We weren’t exactly girlfriends, I was her secretary and we had an affair, we discussed and came to the conclusion the best would be if our relationship was maintained a secret.

This day we had a big reunion to decide the future of the city, and as Ally’s most trustable secretary of course I had to be there.

We dragged our chairs and sat across the big desk, all people were dressed in beautiful suits and Ally caught me starring at a beautiful hot redhead, who soon I discovered was named Wilhemina Venable, one of the most powerful women of the country. Ally didn’t like it at all but she didn’t let me know just yet.

The meeting started and every time the woman stand up to say something I would stare at her, not being exactly able to understand what she was saying, only being amazed by her exquisite beauty.

I was lost on my thoughts when I felt a hand slipping on my left thigh, making my body feel hot, soon I discover it’s my boss’.

\- Ally what are you doing? - I muttered and she pretended to not listen, her answer was squeezing my thigh.  
\- You’ll regret it baby, I’m going to punish you.

I had a confuse expression on my face. What did I do? Could it be… Shit. Was she jealous because of Ms. Venable? I gasped when her hand grew further and inner on my thigh.

The brunette started caressing it and sometimes squeeze, making me so horny and wet already. We were supposed to be a secret, why was she teasing me like this in front of everyone? We could be caught at any moment.

\- Please, Ally. – I whined, trying to take her hand off and she gave me an angry look, her brown eyes filled with jealousy and fire.

I gathered some strength to actually pay attention to the meeting and ignore the growing arousal between my legs but Ally wasn’t gonna make it any easy.

She squeezed my thigh one more time, I could feel her nails dug into my skin and had to hold a moan, my panties were probably ruined by now.

Ally slowly raised her hand, making it touch my dripping core, I hold a moan and looked at her in complete desperate, she was biting her lower lip while enjoying my suffering.

She travelled her fingers up and down on my soaked core and I was trying my best to control my breathing.

\- Spread your legs. – Ally whispered in my ear, I mumbled a ‘stop’ and widened my eyes at her.  
\- Spread. Your. Legs. Or you’ll regret it. – Ally demanded.

I sighed and did as she said, making her open a devilish smile. She putted my panties aside and her soft skin touched my needy core. Ally was making slow small circles that were driving me crazy, I needed more but it wasn’t like she could eat me out in front of everyone.

\- Please, Ally. – I begged one more time.  
\- This is a reminder of who you belong to. – I could see the jealousy on her eyes but also lust, when she squeezed her thighs together I confirmed Ally was just as horny as me.

\- Can you give me the documents, y/n? – I heard a voice saying.  
\- What? – I got out of my trance when Cordelia, one of my coworkers, said my name.  
\- The documents, please. – The blonde pointed at the papers in front of me and I extended my arms to give them to her. This right time Ally fastened her fingers and I almost moaned.  
\- Y/n are you okay? You look red as a tomato. – Lana asked and I nodded.

\- What’s the matter, y/n? Do you have a fever? Ally asked in the most innocent voice and turned her body to me, putting her other hand on my forehead while her other hand never stopping working on me under the desk.

I need to go to the bathroom. - I abruptly stand up.  
\- I’ll help you, y/n. – I heard Ally’s voice and rushed to the bathroom.

Ally locked the door and pushed me to the wall, crashing her plump lips that I so wanted to taste on mine. The kiss was passionate and rough, she slid her tongue into my mouth and I did the same, Ally’s being the dominant one. She sucked my tongue one more time before parting us to attacking my neck.

\- You made me so jealous today, babygirl. – She whispered in my ear and bit my neck, making me moan. – You’re mine and only mine. Do you understand? – She slid her hands into my soaked panties.  
\- HmMM, y-yes. – I moaned.  
\- Good thing you decided to wear a skirt today, bunny. – She chuckled.

Ally slid my panties off and sat me on the sink, I took off her red suit and let it fall on the floor to start opening the buttons of her silky blouse while we were having another hot make out session.

The brunette broke our kiss and made a kiss trail from my jaw to my soaked center.

\- We have to be quick, darling. – She licked my foldings, making me hold a moan, her hands were squeezing my thighs.

Ally’s tongue started making small circles around my clit after sucking it, she knew exactly what she was doing. I putted my hands on her hair and she pushed them off before holding them firmly behind me.

\- No touching or I’ll stop, naughty girl.

She putted her wet tongue back where I needed her most and she fastened her pace, sucking and licking as her life depended on it. Soon I felt my orgasm building up and Ally fastened her movements even more.

\- I- I’m gonna- - I couldn’t even finish my sentence before cumming all over her tongue. The brunette licked all my juices and moaned at my taste. She got up and stared at me, giggling.

\- What’s so funny? – I say cleaning the sweat of my forehead.  
\- You’re a mess. – She continued giggling. – Let me help you.

Ally helped me looking presentable and we went back to the meeting pretending nothing had just happened.  
\- I haven’t forgiven you yet, you’re coming home with me tonight. – She whispered in my ear and got up to explain something I had no idea about because I wasn’t able to play attention to a single word spoken today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally threw me in her bed and took off her clothes, showing me her perfect body only in red underwear.

She topped me and began kissing my neck, making me moan every time she sucked a sweet spot.

\- You were a very naughty girl today, miss y/n. Isn’t it enough that we fuck every night? You still need more women?  
\- No, Ally, I only need you, please fuck me.  
\- Hmmm, so desperate. You better be. – She whispered the last sentence and got up to pick a little box on the drawers beside her bed. – I have a surprise for you. – She handed me the box and I bit my lips as I see the content, it had all types of sex toys I could imagine.   
– You’ll be screaming my name all night. But first eat mommy out, you’ve made her so horny today. – She whined the last sentence and we switched positions so I was on top.

We stared at each other for a while, our heavy breaths meeting, until I lowered myself to meet her hardened boobs, which were begging for attention.

I unclasped her bra and sucked one of her boobs in my mouth, giving all my attention to it while squeezing, sucking and licking until my other hand met her other needy breast and teased the same way.

I lowered myself a bit more delivering kisses between her boobs and all the way of her wet pussy. I licked her through her folds making she moan.  
\- Please y/n.

I removed her panties and positioned myself between her legs before start kissing her inner thighs. She keept whining to me and I kiss, suck and lick her skin before giving attention where she needed most.

Ally moaned when my warm tongue met her wet center. I licked all her pussy before focusing on her clit.

Her hands were on my hair, pulling me even closer to her while I made her scream my name innumerous times until her legs started trembling and she moaned my name one more time before reaching her climax and releasing her juices all over my mouth.

I helped her riding out of her orgasm while spreading a few kisses around her body before lying beside her. I caressed her short soft hair while her breathing went back to normal.

\- Now it’s your turn. – She suddenly topped me and locked my hands above my head.

Ally reached for the box and searched for a pair of cuffs, she looked at me with a devilish smile on her face before leaning on me to lock my hands on it, making me feel her boobs on my face. I sucked one of them again, making she let out a low moan.

\- I already said you’ll be screaming my name all night, naughty? – She whispered on my ear before licking it.

Ally sat on me again and reached a small vibrator, she smirked at it and then at me. The brunette turned it on and pecked my lips before lowering herself and penetrating it in me on the smallest vibration, she wanted me begging for more.

\- More please mommy. – I begged and she pretended to not listen, pumping it in and out of me in the slowest way possible.

I continued pleading and moaning for her to go faster and increase the vibrations, after a while of enjoying my suffering she did as I asked.

She continued penetrating me and started kissing my neck, making me buck my hips even closer to her to get more, I moaned when she sucked a sweet spot and could already feel my walls clenching around the toy when Ally pushed it out of me, making me groan.

\- Not yet, doll. – She got up and walked towards a drawer, Ally picked a strap on and positioned it on herself, making me open my mouth in an ‘O’ shape in surprise.

The brunette bitted her lips and topped me again while looking directly at my eyes. She penetrated me and we moaned at the same time.

Ally was plumping the toy in and out of me slowly so I could accustom to it and soon the pain turned into an immense pleasure, seeing Ally’s boobs jumping while bucking her hips to penetrate me made it even better.

Soon I was reaching my climax again, my walls started tightening around the toy and Ally stimulated my clit with the vibrator, turning me into a moaning mess.

\- Cum for me, sweetie. – She increased her pace and I cummed moaning her name.  
\- Wow Ally, that was, wow.  
\- Did you like my surprise, bunny? – She asked while lying by my side and kissing me softly.  
\- I loved it Ally. – I answered between kisses.


End file.
